


Unwelcome Intruders

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Saves The Day, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a manly man.</p><p>A super macho dude.</p><p>Until Cas needs to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Intruders

Dean is a manly man.

A super macho dude.

He kills monsters and slits demon throats.

But this spider was huge. Like, mega huge.

Dean had been in the kitchen, making dinner for the two of them. He was making Cas his stupid little salad. Its such a girly food. The tomatoes would roll around when he was trying to cut them and the lettuce was getting everywhere. Cas was in the library pouring over his latest book find. He can be such a nerd sometimes. As Dean smiled at the image of his angel leaning over the table with his brow crinkled at the letters on the page. He was always furrowing his brow, usually over a pop culture reference he didn't understand. He would squint at Dean and tilt his head to the side like a puppy. It was the cutest thing. Dean was smiling to himself when he felt it.

There was something on his foot. A small, hairy something. Mittens, their new kitten, was undoubtably curled up on Castiel's lap. She has been ever since Cas found her and insisted that "it was his heavenly duty to protect her." So Dean let him keep it. The little white fuzzball wasn't as keen on Dean an tended to stay with Cas at all times. So, what was on his foot? He slowly set down the knife and looked down to see the worst possible thing. He wiggled his foot and jumped onto the counter as fast as his could and began screaming for help. It was staring at him and mocking him.

"CAS! CASTIEL! Cas get in here!"

There was alot of things Dean could handle. He could chop the heads off of a vamp, he could torch a wendigo, and he could slide and dice any monset that came at him. But if there is one thing he could not do, it was spiders. 

They are freaks of nature. Their creepy little beady eyes stared into your soul. They were faster than all hell, and some even jumped. But the worst thing about spiders were their hairy little legs. Nothing on earth should have eight legs. They are tiny satan creatures. No, worse than satan. They are tiny Crowley-like creatures, creeping up on you when you least expecting it and leaving you with an itchy feeling. There was nothing Dean hated more than freaking spiders.

Dean stood on the counter and continued staring at the little bastard to make sure it wasn't coming back for him. It was a big sucker, at least the size of a golfball. Dean yelled louder praying this wasn't the dumbest scene in the world. A grown man, a hunter dammit, was screaming over a damn spider. Just then, Castiel came walking in with his stupid hairball at his feet. Dean kept up his yelling.

"KILL IT CAS! KILL THE BASTARD! Killitkillitkillit!"

Cas took in the scene. His hunter was standing on the counter, hugging himself into the cupboards. He was trying to sheild himself with a leaf of lettuce. His big green eyes were blown wide with terror. Dean was literally terrified. Cas looked where his hunter's hand was pointing. On the floor was a small arachnid. It was sitting on the floor, harmlessly. Cas couldn't help but laugh. He was in hysterics when Dean pursed his lips and threw his lettuce sheild at him. 

"Cas! This isn't funny. Kill it!"

"Dean, I am not going to kill this creature. It has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?! It crawled across my damn foot!"

Dean stared pelting Cas with tiny tomato bombs. As Cas finally stopped laughing, Dean was practically begging him to kill the small creature.  Cas went and picked up the spider with a tissue as Dean watched in horror.

"Don't pick it up! What are you doing? What if it bites you?"

"Dean this is a nonvenomous spider and I am an angel of the lord,"

Cas dropped it outside and shut the door. He returned to the hunter who still resided on the counter. Castiel was laughing enough that there was tears in his eyes. He stood in front of Dean and looked up at him. Out of all the things in this world, his strong hunter, the one who has fought beside him and saved his life, was teriified of a tiny arachnid. Cas looked up to the man who was glaring down at him. They were standing like that for awhile until Castiel outstretched his arms to Dean. The hunter slowly came down from his perch. Cas grasped him around the waist and brought him back down to the floor. Cas Hugged him and chuckled again.

"My strong man is afraid of a small spider." 

"That thing was anything but small!"

Cas kissed his hunter and took his hand. Dean was such a backwards person. It facinated him. There was a faint scratching at the door, and they both looked at each other. They went to the door to see what the noise could be. Dean grabbed the knife on instict and thenswiftly pulled the door open. 

_Meow_

_  
_Mittens stood before them and walked into the kitchen. The couple watched the kitten sit down and stare at them with big blue-green eyes.

"Mittens, I did not permit you to go outside. What were you doing?" Cas chastized.

The ball of white fur looked at Dean and licked her lips. The pair looked at each other and laughed.

"Mittens, did you eat the arachnid?"

_Meow_

Dean laughed and snuck his arms around Cas's waist, resting his head on the angel's shoulder.

"Maybe Mittens and I will get along after all"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
